


I taste blood, I think I like it

by brookoriley



Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Human Liam, Human Louis, Multi, Vampire Harry, Vampire Zayn, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-01-30 12:30:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12653568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brookoriley/pseuds/brookoriley
Summary: "You're a vampire?" Louis asks making Harry's eyes open more than normal"You didn't know?""Course I didn't" he says and tries to walk away until a hand wraps around his upper arm "stay away from me" he snaps and walks away from the green eyed boyLouis dislikes vampires.He meets Harry.He's a vampire.





	1. Chapter 1

See people used to think vampires didn't exist, but they did, in the beginning they were hunted but they just found a way to, let's say, blend.

They lived in the shadows until someone decided to tell everyone about them, a human, this girl dated a vampire, and decided to post it, wich became a movie, and then vampires were out, people knew about them and had no problem with it.  
Sure a love story is cute, but give a powerfull 'race' power, it wasn't very smart.

Like I said vampires blended with humans, the red eyes didn't help so they developed a way to control them and keep a color that is similar to the humans, most vampires only had red eyes when they expirienced extreme emotions, or when they fed and they also could control their fangs - it's usefull.

After a while they dominated the humans, creating a gap between them, the town was divided by vampires and humans, schools, neighborhoods, bars, hospitals were divided by 'race' where vampires were better and humans were trash.

But even though he's a vampire Harry didn't like it at all, that is why he always hid his fangs and used his green eyes around other people and tried to be inside places that were grey, that was places were humans and vampires could frequent

He didn't see how humans were treated like garbage, the more he lived with that more disgusting it seemed

 

"please, come with me Lou, I'm asking because I need you" Liam said pouting, they were walking down the corridor of their only humans school "please" he stopped in front of his friend, best friend, holding his hands toguether.

"You don't need me to go out with your vampire" he said the word with disgust, Louis didn't like vampires, and Liam know's that.

"Yeah, because I want you to know him, he's not like the one's you've met" he sighs "we're getting serious" he says and smiles and Louis smiles as well he and Zayn were a thing for some time and although he didn't think a vampire from a pure family would come out with a human for teh society, he hoped he would, for his best friend's sake.

"I'll go with you two, but I'm not interested in double dates" Louis said giving in to the brown puppy eys"

 

"Why again you took so long to make a move on him?" Harry asked his friend who was sitting in a chair in front of him in his room "because you grew up with the man"

Liam's mom was a feeder wich means she worked for a familly, giving her blood in for money, so she lived in the Malik's household, and took her son.

"You know I couldn't" he sighs "I had to wait until he left"

" I cheer for you" Harry replies, he of all vampires knows it's hard to have a pure blood familly.

"And that's why you are comming with me and him to this grey pub" when Harry tries to anwser he's interrupted "He is taking a friend" Zayn smiles, he know Harry can't say no because he put him in enough dates where he had to take someone, and Zayn went to them without complaining.

He can smile and nod


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for mistakes, i have no beta

Latter Louis is already dressed and waiting for Liam and his almost boyfriend in general he avoids as much as possible the company of vampires but this is a big deal for his friend, he knew Liam for about two years , since they meet in high school, and he was in love with Zayn, but he was a vampire and Liam was human and they lived together so he thought Zayn wouldn't like him but when he moved out to live with his sisters to be close to school Zayn admited he liked him and they have been together since then, only in secret because of the pure blood vampires or Liam's in laws.

So Louis had to meet his best friend boyfriend.

his thoughts stopped when he heard the door, he kissed his mother and opened the door.

it's like he is in hell

There is his friend kissing a good looking, tanned skin in a leather jacket guy like they are alone and he is not there at. all

he clears hi throat before Liam inserts his finguer in the boy's pants. at that sound Liam turns around, his cheecks in a slight shado of red on them but Louis' looking at the tattoed boy who's eyes are red and in a blink turn hazel.

"Sorry, hi I'm Zayn" he says reaching his hands to shake Louis' "it's nice to meet you"

"you too" he answers taking the cold hand.

"let's go people" Liam said getting in the car followed by the two boys.

The ride was silent apart from kissing on his side, they got to the club and it was more expensive than he thought, but what could he do? once they were in Liam said they were waiting for Zayn's vampire friend to go to their cabin

"I said no double date" Louis snaps "you didn't tell me before so I couldn't run" he figured

Liam nodded

They go to the dance floor and stay there until Liam decides to go to the loo and Zayn goes with, leaving Louis alone.  
after a while he wuits waiting for them to come back and goes to the bar.

He hangs up the phone, and decides to try and find his friend inside, Harry was late but Zayn could answer him, but he didn't so he had to find him.

he get's in and goes to the bar, looking at the menu choosing something that does not contain blood, he doesn't like to drink in grey places, red eyes and that kind of thing.

He chooses tequila.

When the waiter gives his drink he hears " I'll have one of what he is drinking please" Harry looks and there is this blue eyed human next to him, looking at him.

"Are you alone?" he asks Harry

"I can't find my friends"

the boy laughs "mine are having sex somewhere" and he laughs as well

They toast and drink

"Come dance with me" he says and pulls the older boy by his shirt

they get to the dance floor and the blue eyed boy turns around his back facing Harry, and starts to sway his hips. He can't move can only look at thoose hips and ass shanking with the beat. the small man noticed because he turned and said "you can dance too" turning againg, taking Harry's hand and placing in his hips

He moves front touching his chest with the boy's back his hands wrapping around the boys waist holding him in place he tries to move his own hips making them brush at the boys back earning a small moan that a human couldn't hear.

he feels his pants getting a little tight and he's only dancing, he moves his head to the boys neck and inhales the sent "you smell delicious" he whispers but before he regrets the boy turns around and kisses him making his head fuzzy, he can feel his eyes going red so he tried really hard to control them because it's a kiss he souldn't be out of control so easilly  
Louis bites the strangers lip they kissed for some time only stopping to breathe.

"Sorry, I didn't asked your name" he says to the boy with green eyes and best mouth he ever kissed.

"I'm Harry, and you" he asks

" I'm-" he stops when someone grabs his shoulder

"Louis where were you?" Liam says worried

"hm busy" he laughs that's when his friend moves his look from him to the boy he was just kissing

Liam's face goes white as he looks at the boy "Lou, this is Harry he is Zayn's friend"

"You're a vampire?" Louis asks making Harry's eyes open more than normal

"You didn't know?"

"Course I didn't" he says and tries to walk away until a hand wraps around his upper arm "stay away from me" he snaps and walks away from the green eyed boy exting the club


End file.
